Galaxia
Galaxia is the Space Realm, and the home realm of the Star God, Jirachi, and the Seven Star Spirits. It is a realm where Star Beings hear the good wishes of people, and offer hope and happiness for the future that those wishes will come true. That happiness and positive energy is then transported to the Fountain of Dreams, which is the main life source of Galaxia. Star Wars For many ages, Galaxia has been the site of many intergalactic wars, referred to as the Star Wars. Galaxia has been the home of many psychicbenders throughout the ages, be they Jedi or Siths, and most of these wars revolved around the Sith Lords. Other types of Star Wars revolved around the Galactic Kids Next Door, and their quest to cure the disease of adulthood throughout the universe. This war was mainly between the GKND and the Irken Empire. Planets Many planets in Galaxia have only one particular topographical feature, such as forest, ocean, ice, etc.. In the olden days, before the gods created Earth, they used the planets of Galaxia as their respective homes. For example, Groudon lived on Halcandra, Kyogre lived on Aquaria, Celebi lived on Flora, etc.. Each planet has its own or more race or species that inhabit its surface, as well as their very own Kids Next Door organization. List of planets *Planet Wisp - Grassland planet; once renamed Planet Irk. *Coruscant - City planet. *Planet Flora - Forest planet. *Planet Sauria - Dinosaur planet. *Planet Secco - Desert planet. *Planet Glacia - Ice planet. *Planet Dagobah - Swamp planet. *Planet Kateenia - Mountain planet. *Planet Avalar - Fairytale planet. *Ghost Zone - Ghostly region. *Planet Aquaria - Ocean planet. *Planet Bespin (Cloud City) - Cloud planet. *Nightmare Land - Scary planet (actually a floating city). *Halcandra - Lava planet. *Vaporia - Electrical planet. Star Haven Star Haven is the center of Galaxia, where all wishes are channeled into the legendary Star Rod. It was once the home of the God of Stars, Jirachi, who was once connected to the Star Rod before being freed by Nigel Uno. GKND H.Q. GKND H.Q. was once the headquarters of the Galactic Kids Next Door, and was stationed close to Star Haven. The base was designed like their Supreme Leader, Dimentia's head. The base was destroyed by Nega Dimentia, and the GKND dispanded shortly after. New GKND H.Q. During the Next Generation of Kids Next Door, the New GKND H.Q. was constructed, and designed like Jirachi's head. The base and the New GKND is run by Nebula, daughter of Dimentia. Twinkly Marts Twinkly Marts is a supermarket stationed on a flat asteroid in Galaxia, and sealed inside an air dome for safe breathing. The marker contains food and supplies from a variety of different planets. Ava and Vweeb went shopping together here in Alien Mother's Day. Galaxia Elementary Galaxia Elementary is a school created by Dimentia Z. Winkiebottom during the Next Generation, built on a flat asteroid with an air dome over it. Children from a variety of different planets come here, and learn of cultures from various planets and other usual school material. Food and Merchandise Star Cereal Star Cereal is a brand of cereal designed like different colored stars. When dipped with milk, the cereal is thought to be quite tasty, and a favorite among children of Galaxia. Dream Water Dream Water is the special spirit water produced by the Fountain of Dreams. It is powered by the happiness of children, and it is the main fuel source for the Wisps and other beings of Galaxia. However, the fountain can also be powered by dark feelings, and this results in some nasty side-effects when drunk. Category:Galaxies Category:Realms